<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Man Is An Island... by mindcomber (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786101">No Man Is An Island...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber'>mindcomber (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Love, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:46:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jedi-Master Luke Skywalker wanted...Was to be left alone on Ahch-To...<br/>Fortunately...That was never about to happen!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Man Is An Island...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullaby85/gifts">Lullaby85</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For being supportive!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whilst seeking Isolation on Ahch-To. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker constantly heard a haunting voice in his head...</p><p>"Luke...Luke...Listen to me my Son...I will NEVER leave you!"<br/>
"Go away Father!"</p><p>"Luke...Luke...The Force for good has ALWAYS stayed strong with you! I was a weak minded fool...My Son."<br/>
"Go away Father!"</p><p>"Luke...Luke...Stop shutting me out!...I have returned from the Nether-World of the Force...To save you from yourself...As you once saved me...My Son!"<br/>
"Go away Father!"</p><p>"Luke...Luke...If you would only re-connect with the Force...You will be able to see my presence before you now...My Son!"<br/>
"Go away Father!"</p><p>"Luke...Luke...We could share some precious time together...At last...We never stood a fighting chance in the past...My Son."<br/>
"Go away Father!"</p><p>"Luke...Luke...You have no choice!...One day...(Very soon)...We WILL be together again...When you come to join me...My Son!"<br/>
"Go away Father!"</p><p>"NO!!! Luke!!!...Not until I see you return to the Force...And leave this desolate...Solitary place...My Son!"</p><p>Luke's Supressed emotions...Finally overwhelmed him into submission...<br/>
He connected once more with his Force abilities...And was again able to see the image of his Father before him.</p><p>"Thank-you Father!...It has been...So long...I thought I wanted to live alone here...To hide away here...To die alone here."<br/>
"Luke!!! My Son!!!"</p><p>"Thank-you Father!...You have forced me to see...I was wrong...I was selfish...I was weak."<br/>
"Luke!!! My Son!!!"</p><p>"Thank-you Father!...You have saved me...From myself!"<br/>
"Luke! I will ALWAYS...Be with you...My Son...Go now...Help your Sister from defeat for me...For one and all!"</p><p>"Thank-you! For being with me...My Father."...</p><p>Epilogue:</p><p>Now...With renewed strength of vigour...Luke proceeded to raise his X Wing from the briny ocean depths...<br/>
He bade a fond farewell to the island natives...Then flew away...Leaving Ahch-To forever!...<br/>
Once more feeling enthusiastic to help prevent destruction...Throughout the entire Galaxy!...<br/>
Well aware of the fact...That his Fathers supportive presence...WILL remain with him...ALWAYS!...</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>